


HORRERE

by Sunev_woMEN



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Bottom John, Dark Sherlock Holmes, F/M, Fetiches, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Original Character(s), Others shipps, Possessive Sherlock, Rape, Teenagers, Violence, colección, filias, one shots
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunev_woMEN/pseuds/Sunev_woMEN
Summary: Serie de One-Shots (En su mayoría Johnlock pero las parejas varían)Diferentes AU OscurosTerror, paraflias y fetiches¡Revisa las etiquetas!En cada capitulo hay una breve descripción de lo que el one-shot sera...
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/John Watson, Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, James Sholto/John Watson, Molly/Irene - Relationship, Moriarty/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock/Moriarty
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. DELIRIO

**Author's Note:**

> Shipp principal; Sherlock x John, (mención de Sholto x John) 
> 
> Advertencia de: Kidnapping, manipulación y drogas.  
> AU: Teenagers

Para ser Londres hoy era una mañana calurosa. 

El sol pasaba entre las cortinas que ondeaban ligeras, sus rayos se colaban rozando sutilmente el rostro de John iluminando sus pestañas largas y rizadas. Sus labios de capullo entreabiertos dejaban pasar suaves suspiros. Sus mejillas sonrojadas por la calidez y su cabello brillaba dorado en diferentes tonos.

Sentado del otro lado del salón, Sherlock Holmes observaba a John Watson.

Sherlock admiraba cada detalle de John, lo analizaba y resguardaba en su palacio mental,  _ no había cosa que no supiera de él. _

El timbre tocó y John despertó de un sobresalto estirándose antes de levantarse. Sherlock prefería mil veces ver a John que poner real atención a las clases, los maestros eran unos mediocres. Si no fuera por John él no seguiría en la preparatoria.

(Se suponía que Sherlock iría a la escuela únicamente por medio año, era necesario para poder "saltarse" semestres e ir directo a la universidad, pero conoció a John). La primera semana de clases pasó todos los días con él, Watson tan lindo y atento elogiaba todas las deducciones de Sherlock, se maravillaba con sus pláticas, sin embargo, no fue solo eso, el joven Holmes nunca había sentido alguna atracción sexual, y con John eso despertó. La piel ligeramente bronceada de John hacía que Sherlock quisiera hincar los dientes por todas partes y dejar moretones de colores. Sus labios pequeños y rosados quería llenarlos de sangre, besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento. 

Sherlock quería llevarlo a la lujuria y lascivia.

—Sherlock, es hora libre hay que ir a algún lado—dijo John. 

Sherlock salió de su ensueño con un ligero salto en su asiento. Estaba tan distraído en su fantasía que no se había percatado de John a su alrededor.

—¿Te asuste?— preguntó divertido John.

—Vamos al laboratorio— Sherlock se paró e ignoró la pregunta— Necesito un libro— añadió.

—Está bien— John asintió despreocupado. 

Ambos salieron y se dirigieron al laboratorio.

Sherlock disfrutaba del laboratorio no solo porque podía entretenerse, sí no que él sabía que nunca nadie estaba ahí, disfrutaba estar a solas con John.

Llegaron al laboratorio y Sherlock rápidamente fue por el libro. John únicamente se sentó en un escritorio descuidado a esperarlo.

—Sabes...—John comenzó a hablar lento, jugaba con sus manos.  _ Estaba nervioso _ — Este fin de semana es mi cumpleaños—dijo.

—Lo sé— respondió Sherlock mientras ojeaba el libro que necesitaba.

—Tengo planeado hacer un fiesta—terminó de decir John.

—Mentira— Sherlock dejó el libro de lado.— Fue idea de Sholto, quieres entrar al equipo de rugby y solo así puedes hacerlo, es como una iniciación, una muy estúpida cabe decir.

—¿Por qué creí que no sabías?—Preguntó a la nada riendo, una cálida sonrisa adornaba el rostro de John.

Hasta ahora John jamás se había enojado por alguna deducción suya. Sherlock quería ver más allá de esa sonrisa, ver la tristeza y el dolor, el miedo en especial.

—Sholto es gay y le gustas—comentó Sherlock (aunque para John sonó a una pregunta).

—No, no sabía—respondió John. Un tenue sonrojo le adornaba el rostro— ¿Y qué que lo sea?— John preguntó a lo defensiva.

_ Eso es nuevo,  _ piensa Sherlock.

—¿Qué sea gay y le gustes?—dijo Sherlock acercándose a John—¿O solo que sea gay?

Sherlock vio la confusión en John.

—Yo creo que esta bien amar y ser amado por quien sea— John respondió muy seguro para el gusto de Sherlock.

El joven Holmes ya sabía que John era "inclinado" a ambos géneros, solo que John aún no sabía definirse bien pero tal parece que algo o alguien ya lo hizo estar seguro.

—¿Eres gay?— preguntó Sherlock

—¿Tú lo eres?— John respondió con otra pregunta.

_ Esta un poco a la defensiva y vacila sobre contestar. John tiene miedo sobre mi reacción.  _ Dedujo Sherlock

—Si— dijo corto y directo Sherlock.

—¡Oh! Que bien, no tenía idea—contestó John con desconcierto sobre qué decir.

—Por supuesto que no, nunca te lo había dicho.

_ No seas idiota Watson, me desespera cuando preguntas lo obvio. _

—¿Porqué no?

—¿Acaso todos los que conoces se presentan diciendo en qué hoyo les gusta meterla?

John se sonrojó ahora completamente.

—¡Claro que no!— respondió un poco subido de tono John.

Sherlock sonrió, sabía que su amado Watson ya había tenido experiencia con mujeres, ex novias, pero nunca en el ámbito del sexo. Sherlock sería su primero y único, él se aseguraría de que sea así.

El timbre tocó de nuevo.

—Es hora de volver a clase, Sherlock— habló John.

Los dos salieron y mientras recorrían los pasillos hasta su próxima clase John no dejaba de pensar, Sherlock podía " _ oír _ " sus preguntas, escuchaba los engranajes girar.

—Puedes preguntar John, pero solo tienes dos preguntas— Sherlock se paró justo en las puertas de la biblioteca, entró e igual John lo siguió. Buscaron un lugar donde no hubiera nadie, entre los estantes más viejos fueron a parar y sentados recargados frente a frente se pusieron.

Sherlock colocó el libro que tomó del laboratorio en un estante vacío.

—¿Cómo supiste que te gustan los hombres?— John preguntó, se podía escuchar su desespero por saber en su voz animada y vibrante.

Sherlock lo miró fijamente _.  _

_ Te conocí, me atrapó tu piel perfecta para dejar grietas, tus ojos azules como el mar quería que verdaderamente derramaran agua, lágrimas saladas que recorrieran sus mejillas, una luz que solo quiero que sea mía para poder apagar y encender.  _

_ No me gustan los hombres, me gustas solo tu, John Watson. _

_ Pero no puedo decir eso.  _ Se dijo Sherlock.

—No sé— dijo indiferente el joven Holmes, aunque ya sabía la respuesta no era capaz de decirla, Sherlock estaba consciente de que a John le asustaría.

—Esa no es una respuesta— dijo John con un puchero cruzando los brazos.

—Nunca dije que serían respuestas de tu agrado.

—¡Sherlock!— John replicó.

—Shh— Sherlock silenció a John. Se levantó y se puso a un lado de Watson. Sus brazos rozando— Será mejor estar más cerca para no gritar— dijo Sherlock, fue una excusa perfecta para estar más próximo a John.

—Contesta bien, Sherlock— dijo John es un susurro. 

John empezó a jugar con sus manos nuevamente, sus pies se movían de un lado a otro.

_ Está muy nervioso. _

—¿Te... te gusta alguien, Sherlock _? —  _ John preguntó _ ,  _ volteando de reojo se encontró con la mirada de Sherlock pero rápidamente volteó de nuevo.

A Sherlock no solamente le había atraído la admiración de John hacia él, también le gustaba su inteligencia, su espontaneidad para hablar y actuar. John lo sorprendía. Y más ahora, Sherlock no había visto ninguna señal de que John estuviera atraído hacia él..

¿Pero que sabía Sherlock Holmes de amor y atracción? Sí no solo lo que hay en libros, datos de ciencia y comportamiento humano, instintos que salen a la luz como animales.

_ A John Watson le gusto.  _ Pensó feliz, verdaderamente feliz. 

_ John, quien esta sonrojado temblando y con las palmas sudando por la emoción e impaciente por saber si alguien me gusta, por saber si tiene alguna oportunidad. Oh John...Como me fascinas ¿es posible que me gustes más? Tan embelesado estaba que no pude ver tu apego a mi. _

_ Ahora será más fácil lo que tengo planeado para nosotros. _

_ — _ No tienes que contestar si no quieres— John tragó el nudo en su garganta. Su rostro cayó.

Sherlock no tenía ninguna experiencia con el amor, pero si con la seducción y sugestión, sabía que era un hombre atractivo y sabía cómo utilizarlo. 

Holmes se levantó y a la vez vio como John se retorcía incómodo.

_ Probablemente por estar en un silencio. _

Sherlock sacudió su ropa y ofreció su mano a John, al instante aceptó.

—Si— Sherlock finalmente habló, sus rostros a centímetros compartían aliento. El pulso de John se aceleraba y respiraba agitado. Sherlock sonrió para sí mismo.

_ Mi amor es totalmente correspondido. _

Ambos de pie y aún sujetando la mano de John salieron de la biblioteca. Ya estando en los pasillos Sherlock soltó la mano de John sin importar que no haya nadie rondando, los demás estaban en clase.

—Iré a tu horrible fiesta—Sherlock comentó, los dos vagaban en silencio por toda la escuela perdiendo el tiempo—pero solo porque te daré un presente.

—¡Oh, Sherlock!—Watson gritó alegre haciendo eco en los pasillos.—Muchas gracias, enserio quería que fueras y ahora lo harás. No es necesario un regalo.

Sherlock le sonrió fijando como John habló más bajo después de haber alardeado.  _ Fue una respuesta inconsciente de él haber estado tan feliz por mi contestación. _

—Por ti tendré que aguantar la desagradable cacofonía de música que escuchan y ni hablar de la gente—Sherlock terminó con un exagerado suspiro.

John se rió, sus mejillas siempre coloradas se tiñeron aún más.

Sherlock sabía hacer reír a John. También conocía cómo persuadirlo y ahora era momento de serlo.

—Pero que quede claro—retomó la palabra Holmes—sólo iré por ti—dijo serio sabiendo que John no se esperaría una declaración así.

John asintió un poco conmocionado, viendo a Sherlock buscando en su rostro algo que le dijera que era una broma lo que decía.

—Gracias, no sería fiesta sin ti para decirme quién se emborrachara primero o alguna otra locura que pueda suceder—respondió feliz al ver que Sherlock era sincero. 

Aunque llevaban pocos meses de conocidos John sabía que Sherlock aborrecía interactuar en circunstancias así: convivios, reuniones, y en este caso una fiesta.

—Tontadas cómo ¿quién fue con el único fin de tener sexo, tal vez?

—¡Ugh! No, no voy a permitir que pase eso en mi casa—John bufó torciendo la boca en una mueca de asco.

_ No estés tan seguro, mi querido John. _

La campana sonó anunciando que había terminado el día de preparatoria.

—Nos perdimos la última hora—dijo John, su voz cambió radicalmente a sin ánimos.

Sherlock constantemente se saltaba clases.

John no. 

John era un alumno ejemplar.

—Pero bueno—suspiró—hoy aprendí muchas cosas de ti Sherlock y conseguí que fueras a mi fiesta, saltarme esta clase contigo fue beneficiosa—terminó John sonriendo.

_ Siempre positivo mi John— _ Opinó lo mismo. Nos vemos el sábado.—Sherlock se despidió, giró y se retiró perdiéndose entre la mar de alumnos impacientes por irse, no esperó siquiera que Watson hablará, tenía mucho que organizar para mañana y estaba seguro que John le pediría ayuda, Sherlock no tenía tiempo para eso. 

~~

Sherlock salió de la escuela ansioso por llegar a su departamento ya que él también tenía mucho que planear, el departamento donde habitaba era grande, anteriormente la compartía con su hermano mayor Mycroft pero esté se ausentó debió a su nuevo trabajo en América.

Ahora era solo para él.

El joven Holmes llegó y puso en marcha todo lo necesario para la noche del sábado. Acomodó una habitación con sábanas limpias y otras más de repuesto, estableció horarios, cada cosa que quería probar y hacer con John tenía un propósito y era necesario hacerlo en orden. Acomodó por tamaños sus escalpelos, grilletes, su fusta negra favorita, y muchas más "herramientas".

_ No podía fallar, no es opción.  _

~~

La alarma sonó, ya era un nuevo día.

Era sábado.

Sherlock despertó y se bañó. Desayunó ligero mientras se ponía en contacto con su hermano.

—Sherlock, ¿qué favor necesitas ahora?—Mycroft fue directo, su joven hermano nunca llamaba más que para favores—estoy ocupado.

—Será rápido, te lo prometo. Ocupo que desaparezcas a alguien.

—Humm, no eres un amateur Sherlock—se oyó estática por el soplo de Mycroft.

—No planeó matarlo, soy consciente—replicó Sherlock.

—Es menor, no puedo simplemente darle vacaciones.

—Solo haz que desaparezca de Londres—demandó fuerte Sherlock.—Por favor—susurró bajo después de no escuchar respuesta.—Resolveré cuantos casos quieras.

—Veré que puedo hacer—Mycroft sonó satisfecho con el trato que le ofreció su pequeño hermano—¿Realmente te gusta ese tal Watson, verdad?

—Adiós Mycroft—Sherlock colgó.

El joven Holmes se retiró a la sala, en su sillón favorito meditó por rato, escapó a su palacio mental para hacer más lúcida su fantasía que llevaría a cabo más tarde.

_ Solo queda esperar la hora correcta. Iré tardíamente, cuando la fiesta esté aglomerada de pubertos intoxicados de alcohol. _

Pasaron horas y Sherlock no se movía, sin nadie que lo interrumpiera o algún ruido molesto nada podía avivarlo.

Hasta que llegó la noche.

_ ¡RING! ¡RING! _

El teléfono sonó vibrando contra la mesa.

—John—respondió de inmediato Sherlock. No hacía falta ver quien llamaba, únicamente tenía agregados a John y Mycroft, y por obvias razones su hermano no lo llamaría.

—¡Sherlock!— _ Tras el teléfono la música y gritos retumbaban. _ —Me preguntaba ¿a qué hora vendrías?—Dijo John gritando debido al ruido.

—No te preocupes—Sherlock se levantó—voy en camino.

—Te espero en el patio detrás de la casa, aunque no lo creas hay más gente adentro.

—Llegaré en 20.

—Adiós Sherlock—John se despidió y colgó.

Sherlock se cambió rápido y fue al estacionamiento, ahí Mycroft guardaba su anterior auto, un Mercedes Benz negro que antes de irse a EUA lo dejó en manos de Sherlock, no lo utilizaba muy seguido pero esta ocasión era especial. Sherlock se subió y se puso en marcha en dirección a casa de John. 

El vecindario donde vivía Watson era tranquilo y familiar, tan típico como las imágenes que te vendía la publicidad de hogares perfectos.

Si bien Sherlock conocía la casa de John ahora está sobresalía entre todas, luces de colores por doquier y algunas personas estaban afuera fumando. La música era tan fuerte que se escuchaba a metros de donde Sherlock se había estacionado.

_ Hay mucha gente en la entrada, ellos me van a reconocer y más cuando salga con John. No puedo arriesgarme a que haya testigos, seré la última persona con quien verían a John— _ concluyó Sherlock.

_ Podría brincar la cerca de atrás, pero John dijo que hay gente también en el patio, poca pero hay. _

Sherlock se encontraba analizando cómo entrar en la fiesta sin ser visto por nadie, y no ayudaba el que él midiera un metro setenta y seis.

Sherlock sacó su celular y marcó a John.

—Hey.

—¡Sherlock! ¿ya...es-tasa...quí?—Preguntó John entre pausas.

_ John está borracho, más fácil será esto. _

—Si, estoy a unos metros de tu casa.

—¿Por qué no entras? No me digas que volvieron a cerrar la maldita puerta—John suspiró demasiado fuerte.

_ Muy borracho _ .

—No, necesito que apagues las luces.

—¿Qué? ¿Te refieres a todas las luces?

—Si, tu casa está equipada con una planta de energía que conecta toda la luz de tu casa, esta en el sótano, ve y toma la palanca negra con rojo, bajala por un minuto exacto, cuando pase la vuelves a levantar e inmediatamente vuelves al patio.

—Ah... Sherlock no estoy seguro que sea bue-

—No te preocupes John—Sherlock lo interrumpió—es parte de tu sorpresa, por favor hazlo por mí.

No se escuchó nada por unos segundos, solo la música persistente de fondo.

—Está bien, date prisa Sherlock—John colgó.

Sherlock sonrió para sí mismo sabiendo que John no se negaría, no podría en su actual estado.

_ Embriaguez y enamoramiento, no es bueno mezclarlos. _

La luz por fin se apagó. Sherlock corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sus largas piernas le facilitaron subir por la valla blanca y cruzar dentro del patio, caminó unos cuantos metros a una esquina cerca de la pared, todos a su alrededor estaban gritando y riéndose aún más por la falta de luz pero eso duró poco, la luz volvió y con ello la fuerte música.

La gente aumentó en el patio, John venía desplazándose entre ellos. Sherlock lo divisó y moviéndose con cuidado lo tomó del brazo y arrinconó.

—John—suspiró Holmes, ambos estaban rozando sus rostros, el aliento a licor de John se mezclaba con el de Sherlock.

—Me alegra que estés aquí—John sonrió risueño.

Sherlock se hizo un poco hacía atrás, quería analizar mejor a John.

_ Su cara está roja, más de normal y sus pupilas dilatadas y ojos rojos, obviamente indica ebriedad. También está sudando un poco debajo del cuello, su respiración es acelerada, parpadea constantemente además su lengua humedece sus labios repetidamente. Parece acelerado mas sus ojos están tranquilos, pero no es porque yo esté cerca de él, no, no es tímido en absoluto. _

_ Está drogado. _

—¿Cómo va tu fiesta?—Inquirió Sherlock indiferente a la situación de John, le parecía mejor aparentar que no sabía que estaba débil.

—Va… Si, estoy bien—contestó John sonriendo y carcajeándose. Claramente no entendió la pregunta de Sherlock, sin embargo, Holmes rió también, rió por no creer que fuera tan fácil su plan, rió por qué John ayudó en su propio secuestro.

—Me alegro John—dijo Sherlock a la vez revisando a su alrededor que nadie los viera juntos.

—¿Cómo entraste?

—Brinque la barda.

John soltó una sola fuerte carcajada—Pero, pero si hay una puerta en el patio.

—¿Quieres algo de be-beber?—John preguntó con dificultad.

_ Necesito convencerlo rápido, es risueño pero está sudando, le dieron una droga sedante. _

_ — _ ¡Hey!, John—gritaron a lo lejos.

Sherlock gruñó molesto  _ ¡Maldición! ¿Quién carajos interrumpe? _

Sherlock volteó buscando dicha persona.

—Hola rarito—saludó James Sholto, su mirada derramaba burla.

—No—John negó con su cabeza bruscamente—no le llames así.

–Parece que ya surtió efecto—le susurró James.

—¿Qué?—John preguntó ahora más lúcido.

—Una cerveza sería lindo, por favor tráeme una—Sherlock pidió acariciando la mejilla de Watson.

—Si, por supuesto Sherlock—John asintió rápido, evadió a Sholto y se retiró a dentro de su hogar.

—Tu lo drogaste maldito idiota—Sherlock tomó de las solapas a Sholto—tu cara está empapada cómo cerdo y roja, tus pupilas pequeñas y apestas a mierda. Asumo que cocaína. Estás exaltado. 

Sholto escupió en los zapatos de Sherlock—Tus estúpidos trucos no me importan—James se zafó del fuerte agarre.—Sabes que me dopé porque tu también lo haces, reconozco a un adicto cuando lo veo.—Sholto respiró rápido y gritó fuerte—¡Heroína!

_ El idiota resultó no tan idiota. Es agresivo, por no decir también excitado, será fácil de convencer. _

—Tienes razón. Te propongo un acuerdo James, te ayudo a que salgas con John de aquí a cambio de 50 pura—Sherlock hablaba con precisión e indiferencia pero salivaba con cada palabra por el asco de sólo pensar en John y Sholto juntos.

—¿Un huevo, he?—Sholto sonrió—bien, bien. Pero lo tendrás después de que haya sucedió mi encuentro.

Sherlock apretó sus manos en puño conteniendo su furia para no golpearlo.

—Trató, ahora ve al sótano y apaga la luz, cada casa tiene una planta de energía, es una pequeña caja con una palanca roja, bajala y espera afuera.

—¿No podemos simplemente saltarnos la barda?

Sherlock se extrañó.

—Así es rarito, te vi saltar.

—John no podrá hacerlo sin ser visto. No en su estado. Ya sabré cómo saldremos.

Sholto lo pensó un momento—Esta bien, pero pobre de ti que se vayan sin mi.

—Estoy estacionado a dos casa de aquí—indicó Sherlock.

Con eso James salió deprisa al sótano. A la vez John venía despacio con una lata de cerveza.

John le entregó la cerveza a Sherlock.

Sherlock la tomó y la destapó dándole un largo trago.

—¿Recuerdas que me preguntaste si alguien me gustaba, John?

La sonrisa de John se disminuyó un poco—Si.

Sherlock tomó a John por el mentón, revisó nuevamente que nadie los viera y besó a John.

Un beso casto y dulce para John.

Para Sherlock uno fríamente calculado, pero aún así lo disfrutó.

—Eres tu—dijo Holmes rozando sus labios.

—Tu también me gustas Sherlock—John volvió a sonreír bobo.—Eres tan inteligente, ¡Hábil para todo! Y tus lindos pómulos—habló John entusiasmado tocando la cara de Sherlock, alabando y detallando su interés por él.

Sherlock llevó sus manos a su rostro apartando las manos de John.—Mi regalo era ese—Sherlock besó los nudillos de John—pero aún así tengo algo para ti en el auto, ¿me acompañas?—Sherlock redujo su voz a una octava, más suave y persuasiva.

El suspiro de John y cómo tragaba saliva fue audible para Sherlock.

—Si—murmuró.

Las luces de nuevo se apagaron.

—Ahora, no hagas ruido y sígueme—Sherlock susurró en el oído de John, tomados de la mano ambos corrieron a la cerca.

Las personas a su alrededor hacían escándalo y tiraban cerveza al aire. John distraído con lo que pasaba hizo caso omiso a Sherlock y también gritó divertido.

_ Debe estar por aquí.  _ Sherlock tanteaba la cerca con sus manos, buscando alguna cerradura que indicara la puerta del patio.

La mano de Sherlock se detuvo tocando algo frío, encontró la cerradura, la abrió y los dos salieron.

Caminaron con cuidado de evadir las farolas de luz, tranquilos llegaron hacia el auto de Sherlock. John había enroscado sus brazos como tontos enamorados que salían a pasear. Sherlock se abría enternecido sí John no estuviera en ese estado de intoxicación.

—¡Sherlock!—Sholto gritó mientras se aproximaba corriendo.

Holmes palmeó sus bolsillos buscando las llaves del auto, cuando las encontró presionó el seguro y las puertas se abrieron.

—Entra al auto, bebé—Sherlock se dirijo a John, el joven Holmes había leído que los apodos eran incitadores.

—Claro.—John sonrió bobo y asintió, besó a Sherlock entrando al auto.

Rápidamente cerró la puerta, James estaba del otro lado del auto.—¿Acaso también me darás tu carro?—Dijo divertido.

—Necesitarás esto—Sherlock se dio vuelta y rodeó el auto hasta dar con la cajuela, James le siguió.

—Si te refieres a condones, no te preocupes, planeo hacerlo a palo.—Sholto rió chasqueando la lengua.

Sherlock sujetó la cajuela abriéndola—Sholto... Cállate de una buena vez, porque morirás virgen.

—¿Virgen? ¡JA! Quisieras que-... 

Sherlock cortó las palabras de Sholto al golpearlo en la garganta, James se ahogó con su propia saliva, se retorció tratando de recuperar el aliento. Mientras tanto Sherlock tomó su pistola de la cajuela, una 9mm con silenciador.

—Esp-... — James estaba por gritar. Sherlock no perdió el tiempo y apuntó directo a la cabeza. Un disparo en el entrecejo. Dos disparos en la entrepierna y... ¡Pum! Sholto se dejó caer. Debajo de él un charco de sangre comenzó a extenderse.

—Tsk, ahora tendré que llamar a Mycroft.

Sherlock guardó la pistola nuevamente en la cajuela y fue al frente. Entró por la puerta del conductor, a un lado de él John se había quedado dormido.

Sherlock encendió el auto, mientras conducía a su departamento llamó a Mycroft.

—Estoy en una reunión, solo di la calle—pidió Mycroft.

—Calle Bracknell.

—¿Alguien se interpuso entre John y tu?—Mycroft rió—dijiste que no matarías a nadie.

—Dije que no mataría a John.

—Haz que dure, querido hermanito.

—Adiós Mycroft—Sherlock colgó.

El joven Holmes aceleró, derrapando llanta salió de la calle. Camino a su dicha, a su fantasía pasional. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Penuria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia de: NSFW (Lemmon)
> 
> Shipp; Sherlock x John

La mañana del jueves, en la comodidad del 221B John se encontraba preparando el desayuno, un buen desayuno inglés, estaba feliz de que al fin Sherlock comería apropiadamente.

—¡Sherlock!—llamó gritando.—La comida estará lista en un minuto, por favor baja—pidió John.

El detective se encontraba arriba donde antes era la habitación de John, ahora era el laboratorio personal de Holmes, John al principio tuvo sus dudas pero Sherlock lo convenció cuando dijo que nunca más volvería a usar la cocina para hacer experimentos o investigaciones.

El departamento se llenó del dulce aroma de pancetas, el fuerte aroma de salchichas y suave olor de champiñones y tomates fritos, el chisporroteante sonido de huevos salteados era audible para Sherlock quien estaba bajando las escaleras, su característica bata azul ondeaba ligera por todo el lugar.

—La taza más grande es tuya cariño—dijo John con exagerado mimo.

—Lo haces apropósito, sabes que odio los hipocorísticos—Sherlock bufó y tomó la taza de té correspondida.

—Es lindo—John se encogió de hombros.—¿Tendiste la cama? Sabes que aunque huyas a tu laboratorio si te levantas después que yo es tu turno de tenderla.

Sherlock hizo un ruido de asentimiento y fue al refrigerador, dejó la taza aún lado y buscó entre los paquetes de carne que recientemente había traído.

—¿Por qué sacaste dos salchichas de más?—Preguntó Sherlock.

—¿De más?

—Si, dos son mías y el paquete que compraste hace una semana en Tesco, de ahí son las tuyas—explicó Sherlock.

—¿Acaso no puedo comer de la carne que  _ exclusivamente  _ te trajo Mycroft?—Respondió John frunciendo el ceño mientras apagaba la estufa y ponía los huevos en los platos llenos de guarniciones.

—En el ejército estabas acostumbrado a comer comida diluida, no comes mucha carne, prefieres pescado o pastas. No comes sólidos.

—Voy a empezar a hacerlo—dijo John con un ligero sonrojo, ahora que habían comenzado su relación cada que Sherlock lo "deducía" le era romántico a su modo.

—El paquete que compraste lleva una semana y un día en la nevera sin abrir.

—¿Quieres saber porque de repente quiero comer carne? ¿O porqué de esa específica carne?—dijo John suspirando y arqueando una ceja. Las deducciones eran apreciadas, pero no dejaban de ser molestas, a su modo también.

_ No tienes ni idea de que carne es, mi John— _ Sherlock sabía que John sospecharía si de repente le niega el comer cualquier cosa que Mycroft o él traiga, y lo último que quisiera es que John investigue—No hay problema, pero te advierto que esta carne es modificada, es carne de cerdo y su sabor es más fuerte y tosco—mintió como mejor sabía, conociendo el paladar de John tenía claro que no estaba acostumbrado a sabores fuertes.

—¿Modificado? Sherlock se de la industria alimentaria—John sonrió de lado—es muy tierno que tu parte preocuparte por lo que coma—dijo John acomodando los cubiertos y sentándose. Los platos humeantes ya estaban en la mesa.

Sherlock no respondió, en cambio le devolvió la sonrisa y antes de sentarse besó a John—Gracias por la comida—dijo Sherlock en el momento que fue a sentarse.

Ambos sentados frente a frente se dispusieron a comer, el joven Holmes agarró una tostada de su plato y untó mermelada en ella, mientras lo hacía estaba atento a John, al instante que probara la carne tenía que ver su reacción.

John por su parte empezó a cortar la salchicha por la mitad y con el tenedor tomó un pedazo para así hundirlo en la yema del huevo. Watson al segundo que probó la carne, a la primera masticada fue una ola de sabor y Sherlock lo notó.

—Te gusta—aseguró Sherlock.

—Me encanta—John tragó rápido, comenzó a pinchar más carne y comerla, sus expresiones eran muy evidentes—el sabor es totalmente distinto a cualquier otra carne que e probado.

Sherlock sonrió y comenzó él también a comer—Me alegro.

—Ya veo porque Mycroft te envío esto, obvio él tiende a comer de lo mejor.

—Tiende a comer de más.

—Sherlock—John dijo con tono acusador—sí te envió esta delicia de carne es porque de seguro quiere disculparse.

—La única forma que conoce de disculparse es con comida—dijo Sherlock burlón. Mycroft y él habían tenido una disputa hace una semana, fue una muy fuerte que llegó a las amenazas.

—Es tu culpa, fue más que innecesario que hicieras una escena en el Palacio de Buckingham—dijo John resoplando de sólo recordar el berrinche del detective.

—Yo no trabajo para nadie, mucho menos para él—dijo Sherlock.

John se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo. Terminando de comer (John fue el primero en acabar, por mucho) comenzó a lavar los platos. Sherlock también acabó y dejó su plato de lado.

—Sabes John—Sherlock se acercó detrás de su amante susurrando en su oreja—aún es muy temprano como para limpiar—dijo tomando a John de la cadera pegando su pelvis al trasero de él.

—¿Ah si?—habló John suspirando—¿qué planeas hacer?—preguntó recargándose más contra Sherlock.

John se había levantado de muy buen humor, y Sherlock sabía cómo hablarle y tocarle para reaccionar a su favor.

—Vamos a coger—sugirió Sherlock mientras mordía suavemente el cuello de su amado.

—Fuiste muy malo con tu hermano Sherlock—dijo John volteandose para ver a Sherlock.—Muy grosero—John enredó sus manos alrededor de Holmes.

—Pero hoy termine toda mi comida—Sherlock tomó a John bruscamente de las caderas, marcando sus manos en la rabadilla—también tendí la cama. Estoy siendo bueno.

—Oh... entonces sería una pena destenderla—John se acercó más hasta hablar rozando los labios de Sherlock.

—No tengo problemas en hacerlo en la mesa—Sherlock de repente alzó a John acomodándolo en la barra de la cocina, con las piernas de John abiertas y Sherlock entre ellas.

—No—John tomó a Sherlock de sus rizos jalandolos levemente—quiero que seas malo, ensucia la cama cariño—John terminó besando duramente a Sherlock.

Sherlock profundizó el beso abrazado más fuerte a John. Su aliento contra el de Sherlock aún sabía a carne, un sabor impregnado en la lengua que ambos querían probar más. El detective tomó a su amante de los muslos cargándolo, John rodeó con sus piernas la cadera de Sherlock. Ambos se dirigieron a su habitación, Sherlock tocando y apretando lo más que pudo el trasero de John.

—¿El desayuno te dio energía?—Preguntó entre besos John.—¿Acaso fue la carne?

Sherlock entró rápidamente al cuarto, dejando de besar a John respondió en un jadeo—Si.

Watson rió ligeramente. Sherlock se acercó a la cama y sin soltar a John se acostó sobre él.

Más besos voraces, mojados y descuidados llenaron el cuarto. Holmes se mecía contra el duro pene de John, la tela suave de sus piyamas daba una fricción que hacía su excitación volar. Sherlock soltó a John, levantándose comenzó a quitarse la bata apresurado junto con su camisa blanca, John igualmente empezó a desvestirse contra la cama. 

Los dos sin ropa y respirando velozmente por la boca y, entrecortados suspiros, se miraban con devoción y deseo. 

—Lo quiero áspero Sherlock—pidió John.

Sherlock tragó audible y nuevamente tomó a John de las piernas pero esta vez para alzarlas sobre sus hombros.

—Me encantan tus pantorrillas—Sherlock las besó dejando rastro de mordidas y saliva—tus chamorros y muslos.

John comenzó a suspirar, su piel se erizaba con cada beso de Sherlock.

—Amo cuando me halagas Sherlock, pero por favor—suplicó John necesitado, su pene comenzaba a alzarse recto y rojo de la glande.

Sherlock asintió y se dispuso a masajear las nalgas de John, las abría ligeramente y pasaba un dedo entre ellas. Sherlock bajó las piernas de su amante de sus hombros y alzándose sobre él pidió que chupara sus dedos. John sonriendo tomó los dedos y comenzó a chuparlos.

— _ Aún saben a carne— _ pensó John mientras jugaba con su lengua ansioso.

Entre tanto Sherlock tocaba el pene de John, pasaba su pulgar por la punta dando vueltas sobre ella. John jadeaba y se retorcía bajo Sherlock.

Sherlock sacó los dedos llenos de saliva de John, un delgado hilo los conectaba aún en sus labios. Tomó la rodillas de John e hizo que las agarrara abriéndolas en par en par dejando ver su rosada entrada, un pequeño hoyo fruncido adornado ligeramente con vello dorado. Sherlock no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente metió un dedo en él, John soltó un jadeo sin aire, Sherlock comenzó a moverlo sin cuidado dentro y fuera, agregó otro e hizo movimientos de tijeras. John chirriaba sus dientes, tenía la quijada apretada.

—Tu lo pediste seco, John, ahora déjame escucharte—demandó Sherlock acelerando sus dedos. A pesar del tiempo que conocía a John, hasta ahora, sabía de su osadía.

John se relajó y empezó a moverse también, se hundía lo más posible sobre los dedos de Sherlock. Era una quemadura que amaba, el dolor que pronto se convierte en placer. 

—Ya... ¡Por favor!—Pidió John en un jadeo pesado, Sherlock había tocado su próstata.

Sherlock gruñó en asentimiento. Retiró sus dedos de John viendo cómo su entrada no se cerraba del todo, dejaba ver un color magenta y los vellos antes dorados ahora eran de un color ocre. El pene de Sherlock se agitaba pesado con cada movimiento, palpitaba con anticipación. Sherlock escupió en su mano, acariciando su erección de una inútil manera de lubricarla.

John miraba inquietante como Sherlock se tocaba, arriba y abajo, su gordo pene era muy grande, como médico según él un poco más largo que los hombres promedio.

Sherlock dejó de tocarse cuando sintió que comenzaba a salir pre-semen. Aún agitado John sostenía sus rodillas, Sherlock se acercó a su entrada, con su pene se burló un poco de él metiendo la punta y sacándola, pero sin previo aviso se hundió completamente.

—¡Maldición!—Gritó John sin aliento. Todo su cuerpo hormigueó, sus pies se contrajeron arqueándose un momento. Soltó sus piernas para que se enroscaran alrededor de la cintura de Sherlock atrayéndolo más adentro de él.

Sherlock suspiró de alivio por el calor de las paredes de John, como lo apretaba tan deliciosamente.

—¿Esto es lo que querías?—Preguntó burlón dando una primera fuerte embestida.—¿Tener tu culo lleno de mi verga?—decía mientras tomaba la cintura de John, apretaba la grasa de su vientre con la intención de dejar marcas y moretones.

—¡Más!—John pedía sin pudor. Trató de tocar su propio pene para darse alivio pero Sherlock lo detuvo.

—No, vendrás solo conmigo—demandó. Su voz tan seria le hizo saber que no tenía opción.

John inhaló pesadamente, sus paredes se estiran ardientes, podía sentir todo de Sherlock, su corona y venas, su pene empujando ligeramente contra su próstata. Cómo le excitaba que Sherlock fuera grosero, siempre siendo tan reservado de palabras le encantaba que sólo él fuera quien sabia y escuchaba esa parte su amado detective.

Sherlock se inclinó más hacía John, sus bocas compartían aliento. John admiró el rostro de Sherlock, sus ojos, y labios de corazón, sudor frío le recorría toda la frente. John lo tomó del cuello y juntó sus labios en un descuidado beso. Eran obstinados a seguir besándose aún cuando el aire les faltaba.

La saliva les recorría la boca.

Sherlock continuaba sus recias embestidas, apretaba la cadera de John inmovilizando contra la cama. Salía y entraba a un ritmo violento.

El cuerpo de John se contrajo, estaba cerca de venir. Dejó de besar a Sherlock para así acunar su rostro en el cuello del contrario.

—Es-estoy cerca—le susurró. John abrazó la espalda de Sherlock hundiendo sus uñas en él.

Sherlock gruñó bajo, disminuyó la velocidad de sus embestidas pero aún así seguían chocando recio. La carne sonaba obscena. Sherlock soltó la cadera de John para así recorrer todo su pecho y tomar sus pezones rosados, los apretó y dio vueltas.

—Sherlock, ¡Ahh!—gemía y gemía, repitiendo el nombre de Sherlock como un mantra.

—John... Cómo me gustaría comerte, John—le susurró Sherlock a su amante. Lamió la concha de su oreja, recorrió con su lengua el cuello y finalmente lo mordió.

John gritó de placer. Escuchó lo dicho por Sherlock y momentáneamente pensó.— _ ¿A qué sabrá la carne humana?– _ Pero así de rápido como fue el pensamiento también desapareció, Sherlock volvió a incrementar sus embestidas contra su trasero dejando su mente perdida en placer. 

Sherlock gruñía forzudo, él también estaba por venir. Dio unas cuantas estocadas duras y largas viniendo dentro de John, un chorro caliente se disparó contra Watson.

John al sentir la caliente venida también llegó entre su abdomen.

Sherlock exhaló y succionó la marca que recién dejó en el cuello de John, lamió la poca sangre que dejó, apenas unas gotas habían salido.

Ambos voltearon a verse, respirando con dificultad el aire cálido y húmedo. Sherlock salió con cuidado de John, su pene flácido dejó un camino de secreción en el ano de John, su entrada se contraía roja escurriendo semen entre sus muslos.

Sherlock se colocó aún lado de John, se puso detrás de él envolviendolo en un lío pegajoso y mojado de sudor.

—Humm, Sherlock... Me estoy sofocando, quítate—dijo John con la voz amortiguada por la almohada.

—No, me gusta olerte después de haberte cogido—respondió besando el cabello de John.

—Asqueroso—dijo John riendo.

Sherlock igual rió bajo, su mano recorría todo el estómago de John tocando y pellizcando la grasa bajo su cadera. Contemplaba las marcas que rápidamente se formaron rojas.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, solo disfrutando de su placer post-coital.

John se lamió los labios tratando humedecerlos, su boca se había quedó seca de tanto gritar, sin embargo notó que aún tenía en sabor del desayuno en su aliento. El sabor de la carne seguía impregnado en su lengua.

Sherlock seguía en su cuello, volvió morderlo y John recordó la pregunta que se había hecho así mismo cuando Sherlock lo mordió por primera vez hace un momento.

—Cariño—le llamó John.

—No mimos—dijo Sherlock aún con la boca en el cuello de John.

—¿Tu has trabajado en casos de canibalismo?—Preguntó.

Sherlock se tensó un momento pero al instante se relajó. Se enderezó lo suficiente para poder recargarse en su mano y así ver a John.

—Si.

—De casualidad te han dicho a qué sabe la carne humana.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio, únicamente viendo fijo a John.—Sabe a cerdo—finalmente dijo. Se volvió a recostar.

John asintió, volteó para encontrarse con Sherlock, le sonrió y besó. Sus lenguas jugaron entre sí, y John volvió a notar que Sherlock también sabía a carne, carne de cerdo.

—Sherlock.

—¿Si?

—Tengo hambre.


	3. Flores de tumba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pareja: Sebastian x John x Moriarty 
> 
> Advertencia de: NSFW sin consentimiento (violación), tortura y lenguaje vulgar.

John se encontraba en la penumbra de su hogar, en la sala sumergido en el calor de la leña prendida en chimenea. El fuego alto alargaba extrañas sombras sobre la habitación.

Con las palmas transpirando permanecía sentado en el usal sillón de cuero negro de Sherlock. Su garganta ardía por gritar, pero no tenía fuerzas.

Cada que cerraba sus ojos nuevamente lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

_Sherlock está muerto._

Sonaba eco en su cabeza y un latido menos en su corazón.

_Sherlock está muerto. Lo encontramos esta mañana en el Río Támesis, cuatro tiros a quemarropa._

Negaba con la cabeza, el aire le faltaba.

Más lágrimas caían de él. Una sola cascada que nunca se detenía.

—No...—Susurraba para si mismo.—No. No. No.

La ventana siempre cerrada junto con la cortina no dejaba saber cuando era de día o noche. Pero no importaba, nada lo hacía.

_El viento bramaba firme, una tempestad de humo gris. Londres tuvo alerta para no salir, pero Sherlock era necio, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de terminar un caso._

_—_ Sherlock, realmente eres un idiota—decía a la nada. Le reprochaba el dejarlo solo.

Detrás de sus quejidos el único sonido que quedaba era la leña crispando.

Pasaba el tiempo recordando, repitiendo una y otra vez el último día que estuvieron juntos... Ese día donde Sherlock, aunque lloviera como nunca en Londres, consiguió un ramo de girasoles y luego lo dejó. Sherlock Holmes lo abandonó para siempre.

_—Sherlock ¿y estas flores?—Había preguntado John al encontrarse repentinamente un jarrón lleno de girasoles en la cocina._

_—Ayer me dijiste que tuviste una entrevista en un nuevo hospital, mañana te van a llamar para saber si conseguiste el trabajo.—Contestó Sherlock acercándose a John._

_—Lo se, ahora dime ¿y el ramo qué tiene que ver?—Volvió a preguntar riendo ligeramente._

_—Los girasoles siempre me han atraído, persiguen el sol de este a oeste, movimiento heliotropismo.—Sherlock vio directamente a John.—También se cree que favorece la atracción de la riqueza y buena suerte._

_John escuchaba atentamente, sonrió negando con la cabeza y dijo—pero tú no crees en la suerte._

_—Creo en ti.—Confesó. El silencio estuvo presente por largos segundos, mas no fue uno incómodo.—Y también creo que es un lindo gesto John, de nada.—Respondió cruzándose de brazos ruborizado._

_John volvió a negar con la cabeza.—Gracias Sherlock, es un hermoso gesto.—Dijo y tomó los brazos de su compañero para así poder abrazarlo._

_Sherlock se quedó quieto un momento sin saber que hacer, las muestras de cariño aún le eran nuevas pero correspondió el abrazo._

_—Te quiero.—Susurró John al oído de Sherlock._

_El joven Holmes se lamió los labios, su corazón palpitó más rápido de lo normal.—Yo.. pienso igual—murmuró._

_John se sorprendió sin importar que la confesión no fuera directa, dejó de abrazar lentamente a Sherlock para verlo a los ojos, ambos recorrían la mar en su iris. Era abrumador como un sólo momento resumía años de emoción y tensión. Ambos se habían quedado en silencio, en la intimidad de respiraciones._

La puerta sonó, cuatro golpes persistentes en ella anunciaron la llegada de alguien, el repentino sonido sacó a John de su fantasía.

—Dr. Watson—llamaban detrás de la puerta. John analizó un momento la situación, sintiéndose fuera de sí, fuera de la realidad.—¡Dr. Watson!—Volvieron a llamar más fuerte.

John suspiró, se dio por vencido y se levantó rápido, se mareó al momento pero fue como pudo a la puerta. La abrió y vio a un hombre alto y rubio, con una ligera barba descuidada y una cicatriz en el rostro que pasaba por todo su ojo izquierdo, sin embargo, su ojo no estaba afectado, de camisa blanca y chaqueta de cuero negra. Watson no reconocía a la persona.

—John.—Saludó el hombre agitando su mano entrando al departamento con total normalidad como si fuera él el inquilino.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Mycroft te envió?—Preguntó John sin mucho afán, ya estaba acostumbrado a que el personal de Mycroft irrumpiera en su casa pero desde la muerte de Sherlock nadie lo había hecho. El hombre quedó un momento pensativo, de repente alzó la mano dando a entender que John la tomara. Watson se extrañó, toda la situación era inusual.

—Sebastian.—Finalmente dijo, John suspiró recio, sin saber había contenido la respiración. Al final aceptó el apretón de manos.

Watson se quedó quieto esperando a que el hombre soltara su mano pero parecía no querer libéralo, John sonrió forzado y trato de él terminar el saludo, Sebastian apretó más su mano.

—Si necesitas de ayuda para algún caso, deberías saber que Sherlock ya no está.—Dijo John suponiendo que únicamente a eso vino el tipo al departamento.

Sebastian sonrió, todos los dientes perfectamente blancos a la vista—lo sé—afirmó.—Yo lo maté, cuatro tiros en el pecho.

El rostro de John se pasmó, los ojos abiertos y boca apretada. De nuevo quiso gritar, tal vez correr, pero no, se quedó estático viendo directamente a los ojos del otro. Sebastian lo jaló repentinamente apretando su agarre, dentro de su chaqueta sacó una jeringa, John de inmediato reaccionó, su instinto de soldado lo hizo dar un paso atrás pero el hombre lo retenía firmemente.

Sebastian soltó la mano de John pero aprisa sostuvo su cadera y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar lo inyectó en el cuello con la jeringa.

—Sebastian Moran, para servirte a ti y Moriarty.—Dijo soltando a John, Watson cayó en seco en el duro suelo, quiso poner sus manos antes de caer pero reaccionó tarde, sus extremidades poco a poco se sentían más pesadas.

—Es un sedante.—Pensó John. La caída golpeó su cabeza, sus oídos resonaron en un dolor agudo. No podía levantar más de unos centímetros sus manos del suelo, al igual que sus piernas hormigueaban sin poder moverse, únicamente escuchaba los pasos de Sebastian aquí y allá.

John vio de reojo como Moran distraído arrojaba libros y papeles buscando _algo_ entre el departamento. Pronto se siento somnoliento, entre momentáneos parpadeos pasaban minutos _¿O fueron horas?..._

Sebastian había terminado de hurgar y voltear cada habitación, volviendo a la sala principal tomó en estilo nupcial a John, Watson quería moverse, saltar de los brazos de Sebastian para salir corriendo. No sucedió, solo podía mirar y mirar. Salieron del departamento yendo a la calle, era de noche y estaba despejada, ni una sola alma se encontraba alrededor. Sólo las farolas eran testigos del secuestro de John.

Moran metió con cuidado a John en el asiento trasero del auto, lo dejó acostado y cerró la puerta, entró al auto y arrancó, no fue rápido ni muy lento, anduvo con total calma por las calles de Londres (hasta hizo algunas paradas).

John se hiperventiló, sus palmas y cuello sudaban, sin embargo, su voz de doctor lo atribuía al sedante, él no estaba en pánico ni asustado, únicamente ansioso, no le gustaba no saber que iba a suceder.

De repente Sebastian paró en seco. John se sobresaltó despertando, sin darse cuenta se había dormido, escuchó cómo Moran salía del carro y cerraba la puerta azotándola.

Sebastián abrió la puerta donde se encontraba su cautivo, tomó a John de los tobillos y lo jaló con fuerza sacándolo del auto haciendo que cayera sobre el duro suelo. John chocó deslizándose por la tierra, el polvo entró en su boca y su rostro se raspó, pequeñas piedras lo cegaron.

Todo su cuerpo resonó en dolor.

—Moriarty dijo que un fuerte estímulo ayudará a despertar tu cuerpo, pasadas las horas el sedante no debe ser un problema.—Empezó a explicar Sebastian, acercándose a John lo pateó en el estómago, Watson gimió en dolor y el aire le faltó y tosió.—Tu cuerpo sólo está adormecido, como cuando pasas mucho tiempo sin mover tu pierna y ya no puedes sentirla.—Moran se carcajeó al ver a John retorcerse en el piso.

—¿Puedes moverte?—Preguntó Sebastian volviéndolo a patear.

Watson no contestó, seguía tratando de poder respirar.

—Te pregunté, ¿puedes moverte?—Moran pisó la mano de John, el tacón de su bota militar aplastó los dedos haciéndolos tronar.

John soltó un horrible grito de dolor—¡SI!—Contestó en un chillido, no fue siquiera entendible pero bastó para que el otro se detuviera.

Moran dejó de aplastar su mano, John rodó tratando de alejarse del dolor pero las bocanadas que daba no lo dejan pensar con claridad. Sebastián lo tomó nuevamente de los tobillos y lo llevó arrastrando, John levantó su cabeza para no golpear el suelo y también para ver dónde estaba, girando la vista a izquierda y derecha vio alrededor enormes árboles y maleza. Era de día, el sol justo encima suyo.

—¿Un bosque?—Supuso John.—No recuerdo ninguno cerca de Londres... ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?—Se preguntó mirando hacia enfrente admirando una inmensa casa, parecía una vieja mansión.

El cruel hombre lo llevó adentro pasando una oxidada reja, subió unas pequeñas escaleras para llegar a la puerta principal. Moran abrió la puerta y arrojó a John dentro de la casa, cerró con llave y pasó directo a un largo pasillo. Watson no perdió el tiempo y trató de recuperarse, puso total atención a la casa, observó el horrible diseño anticuado del lugar quedando como _anillo al dedo_ con el exterior. Había también un olor a añejo flotando en el aire, a madera podrida por el agua.

La casa estaba fría y el caminar de Sebastian alrededor hacía eco.

John tomó fuerzas para poder enderezarse y por lo menos sentarse, su hombro comenzaba a punzar, su espalda era un pesar y su coxis hormigueaba. Cuando finalmente se sentó recargándose en la puerta, Moran regresó, _o eso pensó John por el sonido de pasos acercándose._

—Me alegra volver a verte John, mi más grande pésame.—Habló una voz impostada y anodina, una voz que John deseaba no volver a escuchar y mucho menos ver a su dueño.

Volteó y vio a Moriarty vestido pulcramente con un traje negro y corbata roja.

—No perdamos el tiempo Johnny boy, ambos sabemos para qué estás aquí.

Tragando el nudo en su garganta Watson negó con la cabeza repetidamente.

—Vamos John, no eres tan estúpido como crees, pero tampoco tan inteligente como te hizo creer Sherlock.

—No—dijo John—no tengo ni idea que quieres—su voz sonaba ronca.

El rostro de James Moriarty se contrajo en un ceño—Sherlock arruinó el juego ¡Sintió! El maldito bastardo no pudo seguir, no pudo pensar con claridad—gritó Moriarty, sus ojos negros parecían arder en ira contra la luz.

La tensión fue cortada por la llegada de Sebastian, venia fumando y en su mano izquierda cargaba algo marrón.

—Eres tu quien arruino todo, por tu culpa todo se fue a la mierda. Mi imperio está cayendo y con ello mi temperamento.—Moriarty continuaba hablando y John seguía sin entender cómo se relacionaba con él.

—Sabes que a Sherlock, al igual que a mi le gustaba alardear sobre su inteligencia, todo lo hacía a lo grande. Tenía archienemigos, por favor ¿quién tiene eso?—Moriarty le arrebató la cosa marrón a Sebastian de sus manos, se escuchó un tintineo de metal.—¿Qué harías con tal de salvar a las personas que amas? ¿Dar tu vida?—Inquirió James viendo directamente a John.

Watson se lamió los labios, quería apartar la mirada pero eran magnéticos los ojos del gran asesino consultor.

_—_ Sherlock logró vencer mi imperio, el juego parecía haber acabado, según él. Lo siguiente en mi plan era ir contra su familia, contra sus nuevos amiguitos, ir contra ti. Hiciste que Sherlock se enamorara, te aplaudo por eso. Pero sabía que Sherlock se rendiría, que no jugaría con algo así, te defendería a capa y espada y daría su vida por ti ¿¡Para qué mierda quiero a un genio muerto!?—Moriarty suspiró. Alisó su cabello y apretó el puente de su nariz.

—Son las 4 en punto, señor.—Dijo Sebastian retirando el cigarro de su boca, con su mano lo aplastó y tiró las cenizas al suelo.

—Gracias Seb, que lindo de tu parte recordar lo que ordeno.—James sonrió y asintió con la cabeza en dirección a John. Sebastian se acercó a él, Watson trató de defenderse pero su estado era patético.

—Le advertí que cosas malas iban a suceder, no creyó que lo mataría, seguro pensó "El estúpido de Moriarty sólo está jugando", "Sin mi no es nada"... ¡Error!

Moran levantó a John de sus axilas enderezandolo frente a Moriarty, las piernas del doctor temblaban.

—Pero no lo culpo, fue simplemente desafortunado que tu, John Watson, aparecieras en su vida. Por eso te echo toda la culpa, planeo hacerte sufrir, rogar por tu muerte. —James prácticamente escupió las palabras en el rostro de John, la saliva escurrió por su mejilla.

_No lagrimas..._

El corazón de John se sentía pesado, hundido en su pecho por culpa, por miedo. Estaba listo para morir desde que se enlistó en el ejército, sin embargo, no estaba listo para la tortura y menos viniendo de un sádico como Moriarty.

—Por favor, yo no-...

—No, no, no, John—Moriarty apretó la mandíbula de Watson.—No me harás cambiar de opinión por nada del mundo, no quiero oírte en este momento. Pero te aseguro que más tarde disfrutare oírte gritar y aullar de dolor.—Terminó de decir soltando la quijada del otro.

John inhaló una y otra vez, hizo sus manos en puño conteniendo la furia que sentía, sin pensarlo alzó su brazo y golpeó a James en la boca con todas las fuerzas que pudo encontrar. El labio de Moriarty reventó en sangre, Sebastian ahogó un grito de sorpresa y de inmediato sostuvo los brazos de John detrás de su espalda.

—Muy bien, veo que nos vamos a divertir, no eres una perra sumisa. Me gusta que pelees y patalees.—Moriarty formó una sonrisa de ojera a ojera, las líneas de expresión y arrugas lo hacían ver aún más grotesco. John empezó a moverse y retorcer. James se acercó a su rostro y lo besó, con abundante saliva escurriendo por sus comisuras y sangre entre sus dientes.

Moriarty se separó de John y dijo—una buena perra tiene que primero estar limpia, pero no queremos que sigas mordiendo.—James levantó la cosa café que traía desde un principio Sebastian, John la aprecio mejor y el color en su rostro desapareció. Era una mordaza de metal, con manchas rojas por el óxido y cobrizo por el paso del tiempo, una máscara que anteriormente había visto, John indagó en lo más profundo de su mente para recordar...

—El barbero de hierro, es el nombre de este artilugio, proveniente de Alemania así que lo siento si está un poco viejo, ya no fabrican más desde el siglo XVI.—Moriarty hizo una mueca triste pero rápidamente volvió a reír. John movió la cabeza en distintas direcciones para dificultar la puesta, había visto más de cerca la mordaza y notó que traía consigo una especie de protector bucal también de hierro oxidado.

Asustado y sin más qué hacer, Watson escupió directo en la cara de Moriarty, James se puso serio y con solo dedo tomó la saliva de su rostro, la vio detenidamente y la probó. John extrañado por la acción se distrajo, Moriarty lo abofeteó aprovechando la boca ligeramente abierta y fácilmente le colocó la mordaza.

John pudo saborear el gusto a metal y óxido, a tierra y el resto de sangre de James. Su boca totalmente abierta escurría saliva, la mordaza únicamente tenía un solo agujero que dejaba pasar aire para respirar. John resoplaba con dificultad, le tomó un momento aprender que era necesario mantener la calma.

Moriarty se giró sin decir nada más y Sebastian comenzó a caminar junto con John, pasaron varios pasillos hasta una puerta negra de grandes manijas.

La mandíbula de John ya comenzaba a pesar pero ignoró el dolor, se estaba preparando para ignorar _cualquier_ dolor. Una vez dentro de la habitación miró alrededor y todo su cuerpo tembló, había toda clase de instrumentos raros y filosos incrustados en la pared del final.

—Pero ¿qué son?—se dijo preocupado John.

Moran lo jaló bruscamente para colocarlo en medio de la sala, aún retenía los brazos de Watson detrás de su espalda, sin soltarlo con una sola mano Sebastian alzó su propio brazo y tomó del techo unos grilletes, los colocó en la muñecas de John y de la nada las cadenas se elevaron sobre él haciendo que las extremidades del pobre doctor quedarán arriba obligandolo a estar derecho y de puntillas.

—No te muevas, seré cuidadoso porque no quiero ser yo quien limpie tus heridas, pero no me importaría coger lleno de sangre—habló Sebastian mientras se movía por la habitación, John lo observaba con terror pero también curioso.—Voy a limpiarte profundamente. Moriarty me pidió que platicara contigo, no quiere que te vuelvas loco... No aún.—Sebastian fue directo a un mueble negro con cuatro grandes cajones.

El pecho de John se hinchaba lo más posible para después exhalar fuertemente por su nariz, ardía en esfuerzo y el picor del hierro no ayudaba. Sus ojos nunca se despegaron de Moran. Sebastian dejó de hurgan entre los cajones y se giró trayendo consigo unas largas tijeras, _le recordaron a John las que utilizaba su madre para cortar carne cada vez que cocinaba,_ se paró enfrente del cautivo con una expresión neutral y de total calma.

Sebastian procedió a hincarse, dejó las tijeras de lado y comenzó a despojar a John de sus zapatos y calcetines, se levantó poco a poco recorriendo con sus manos las piernas de John, las apretaba y pellizcaba.

—El ejército te favorece, pero personalmente prefiero a los hombres con un poco más de carne—le dijo dando una fuerte nalgada en el trasero de John.

Moran tiró del cinturón del doctor, lo quitó y continuó con el pantalón retirándolo al mismo tiempo que la ropa interior, la piel de Watson se erizó por el frío y vergüenza. Sebastian pasó sus palmas por dentro de la camisa de John, recorriendo todo el torso pasando sus pulgares por los pezones que se erguían por el contacto y frío de las manos.

John se sentía vulnerable y asqueado.

Sebastian únicamente reía con los retorcijones del hombre, se apartó de él contemplando un momento la expresión de profundo enojo en John, su entrecejo fruncido y sus ojos azules lo maldecían hasta el alma.

—Ni siquiera he empezado y se que esto será más divertido que matar a Sherlock.

John gritó siendo su voz amortiguada por la mordaza, el aire fácilmente se escapaba haciendo la alusión de ahogamiento, sus piernas eran libres pero tan estiradas que sus rodillas no respondian, no podía patear ni pelear propiamente.

—Callate, no te retuerzas que pareces un puto gusano—dijo Moran tomando de nuevo las tijeras del suelo. Al instante Watson dejó de moverse, su pecho caía con su acelerada respiración.

Sebastian simplemente cortó la camisa dejándola hecha harapos.

Y finalmente John Watson se encontraba desnudo.

—Ahora vuelvo—dijo Moran aventando las tijeras a una esquina.—Portate bien mientras no estoy...

Abrió la puerta y Sebastian dejó solo a John, la habitación parecía volverse más fría.

La tenue iluminación provenía de pocas luces en el techo que eran amarillas y calidas (obviamente no había ventanas). Tratando de aprovechar la situación, John analizó todo lo que pudo ver en el lugar; debajo de él había tres grandes desagües. En las paredes distintos tipos de muebles, todos negros y misteriosos, contó cuatro a su izquierda y seis a su derecha, pero sospechaba que había más. No podía ver detrás de él, y no recordaba lo que vio al entrar, _estaba demasiado ocupado tragándose el miedo_.

Watson esperó y esperó con el corazón en la boca. El tiempo se alargaba y sus ansias crecían, no sabía qué esperar, qué horror traería consigo cuando la puerta se abriera.

Pronto sus muñecas le dolieron como un desgarre.

No sabía cuando tiempo pasó, mas sabia que fueron horas, el cansancio quería vencerlo, quería dormir para escapar de aquella pesadilla pero el dolor y miedo eran más fuerte y se mantuvo despierto.

Más horas atormentaron su mente hasta que de repente la puerta rechinó junto con pasos y Sebastian se hizo notar.

—Lo siento, de verdad—le dijo entrando al cuarto con una sonrisa casi amable, _si no fuera por la situación John compraría su falsa expresión_. Moran tenía unos brillantes ojos verdes, grandes y risueños.—Salí a comprar y me olvide por completo de ti, no volvera a pasar.

A Watson le molestó aún más que Sebastian pareciera genuinamente arrepentido por su descuido.

—Pero ya estoy aquí, es hora de terminar lo empezado—dijo empezando a caminar a la pared a su izquierda. Por un momento la visión de John fue obstruida por un enorme mueble, Sebastian movía sus brazos pareciendo jalar algo mas Watson no podía ver qué.

Moran de un solo tirón salió tambaleándose con una larga manguera en la mano, la había estado desenvolviendo (y todo este tiempo escondida entre los muebles). El hombre en algún momento se quitó la chaqueta, sus grandes brazos estaban marcados de cicatrices y venas pálidas.

—Un consejo, conten la respiración si no quieres ahogarte—dijo sin darle tiempo a John de procesarlo.

Rápidamente Moran abrió el tubo dejando salir un enorme chorro de agua fría. La piel de John se encogió por lo fuerte del golpe, era una manguera industrial, Sebastian se movió lentamente hasta dar con cada parte de él, el cabello de John se volvió castaño y grandes moretones rojos aparecieron en su pecho y piernas por la dura presión del agua. No pudo sostener el aire por más tiempo. Soltó un gruñido y se retorció cuando Moran a propósito le dio en el rostro haciendo que sus ojos ardieran y su nariz se llenará de agua. Sebastian simplemente se carcajeó haciendo un chirriante sonido en la vacía habitación.

El agua dejó de correr, Moran abandonó la manguera en el piso y comenzó a caminar en dirección a otro gran mueble, con la mirada nublada Watson distinguió que sacó una esposas. Sin el más mínimo cuidado, Sebastian se colocó detrás de John y lo despojó de los grilletes haciendo que cayera sobre su trasero en el mojado y duro suelo, se hincó y puso las esposas en las manos de John que seguían sueltas por el pesar de estar horas estiradas. Lo tomó de las muñecas y nuevamente lo arrastró a una esquina en la habitación, ahí colocó un candado entre las esposas y una cadena en la pared _(Watson definitivamente no se había dado cuenta del maldito candado)._

Sebastian le retiró la mordaza de metal haciendo que John tociera violentamente por lo seca que estaba su boca, su lengua se sentía como lija y el sabor a óxido era persistente.

—Si no haces ruido mientras limpio el pequeño baño que te di, tal vez y te de algo de agua. —Le dijo con una media sonrisa, sin embargo, su expresión cambió a una sin emoción—y si gritas por lo menos una vez, tomarás orina de perro por el resto de tu estancia aquí.—Le dijo en voz baja, como un secreto que compartía con pena pero su rostro era de total perversión.

El hombre se paró y comenzó a hurgar entre más muebles, algunos de solo dos puertas eran como armarios, de ahí tomó una escoba y por más extraño que le pareciera la escena a John, Sebastian empezó a barrer el agua haciendo que se fuera correctamente por el desagüe.

John Watson era un luchador, mas sabia cuando algo era verdadero y este peligro y promesas de sufrimiento lo eran.

Era sabio decir que lo único que podía hacer era obedecer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este shot tendrá continuación, esto va pa' largo... 
> 
> Mi padre me regaló un libro sobre tortura y emocione mucho =)
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Si tienen alguna sugerencia por hacer (algún castigo, instrumento de tortura que les gustaría ver) con gusto dejan un comentario y los leo! Los tendré en cuenta.


	4. Aguas turbias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shipp: Moriarty x John
> 
> Advertencia de: Omorashi (orina), secuestro, hadjob (con dudoso consentimiento).

Decir que John se encontraba asustado era poca descripción, lo que sentía era un terror distinto a la adrenalina de estar en combate. El miedo a lo desconocido e incierto lo carcomía.

Había sido raptado, tomado de la acera y entre golpes y empujones puesto en un auto le colocaron un enorme chaleco de explosivos.

Estaba a la espera de cualquier cosa en una gran piscina techada, Watson no reconocía el lugar pero parecía un recinto escolar. Llevaba más de dos horas en aquel sitio, no podía salir sin importar que hubiera puertas tentativas a su alrededor, cada que se movía sospechosamente un punto rojo se colocaba directo en su pecho, _Malditos francotiradores_ , se decía suspirando de irritación.

En un principio había peleado, gritó que se equivocaron de hombre, John decía "¿Para qué mierda quieren un militar retirado?" "¿Es esto algún crimen de odio contra el país?" Mas nadie respondía.

Resentido se mantuvo en silencio.

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo el vientre de John comenzó a doler, había estado aguantando las ganas de orinar desde que fue metido a la fuerza al carro. Se colocó contra una pared, sus piernas se apretaban una contra la otra tratando de retener lo imposible, poco a poco sentía su vientre hincharse y aquella sensación caliente le avisaba que su vejiga estaba llena.

—Necesito ir al baño—dijo John volteando arriba (aunque no pudiera verlos sabía dónde estaban los hombres armados). Nuevamente nadie respondió, tragandose la pena volvió a decir—sé que pueden verme, también escucharme. Necesito ir al baño.

—No es nuestro problema—respondió una voz estática.

—Lo será si orino aquí.

—No importa, orina en el suelo—dijo la misma voz.

John respiró profundamente, si no tenía otra alternativa no veía porqué no hacerlo, _de joven lo hacía siempre en la calle y en Afganistán cuando las letrinas quedaban muy lejos simplemente rodeaba el campamento y meaba en la arena._

Giró su cuerpo un poco cohibido de que lo verían, aun así con manos temblorosas estuvo a punto de desabrochar su pantalón pero la voz distorsionada volvió a hablar.

—¿Qué crees que haces?—Le dijo.

Poniendo sus ojos en blanco, John contestó—cubrir mis necesidades, obviamente.

Risas se oyeron como eco por el lugar.

—Nunca dijimos que tenías permitido quitarte el pantalón, tal vez y sea una trampa para activar ese lindo chaleco y explotarlo con nosotros adentro.

—No haré tal barbaridad—respondió enojado, sin cuenta darse había comenzado a mover su pie contra el piso. Una patética forma de retener su orina.

—Nunca lo sabremos porque no te moverás, ahora siéntate como buen perro.

Watson suspiró mientras hacía lo ordenado, su espalda derecha contra la pared se resbalaba hasta dar con el frío suelo, el cambio de _temperatura_ le dio un espasmo haciendo que fuera más difícil contenerse.

Juntó sus manos contra su entrepierna, no creía que pudiera aguantar más, se reprendió en su mente una y otra vez por tomar tanto té en el hospital.

 _Hace un minuto pude haber orinado en medio de una jodida alberca, pero,¿hacerlo sobre mi mismo? No... No y no y no._ Se dijo John entre gruñidos, se arqueó ligeramente intentando disipar la presión en su vientre, se movió a un lado y pudo sentir unas gotas contra su ropa interior, apenas conteniendo la vergüenza logró no orinarse encima.

De repente las puertas del lugar se escucharan abrirse fuertemente.—¿Dónde está el nuevo juguete de Sherlock?—Habló un hombre desde el otro lado de la alberca.

John volteó de reojo observando al hombre caminar hacia él, de inmediato lo reconoció como el novio de Molly, no obstante, extrañamente vestía muy elegantemente y ya no tenía ese porte tímido.

—Aww, ¿pero qué es esto? ¿esperas de rodillas a tu amo?—Le dijo el hombre llegando rápidamente a pararse delante de John.

Con labios apretados Watson preguntó—¿Hooper sabe de esto?

—Espero y no, hay que mantener el papel de Jim para otra ocasión.

—¿No eres Jim?

—¡Oh! Claro que lo soy, pero me gusta más ser James Moriarty, consultor criminal.—Respondió dándole una media sonrisa.—Enemigo de Sherlock Holmes.

La revelación lo tomó por sorpresa, por un momento se olvidó de su principal tarea y su vejiga se soltó liberando más pequeñas manchas de orina marcando su pantalón, _Con suerte James no podía notarlo_ , pensó embarazoso, de inmediato toda su concentración volvió a ser _aguantarse las ganas de orinar._

Ni siquiera podía mantener la mirada contra Moriarty.

—Humm... ¿Estás evitandome mascota?

Por instinto sus rodillas se juntaron aún más, con la vergüenza y el miedo picando en su nuca negó con la cabeza.

—¿No? Parece que si, vamos levántate—le ordenó James.

—Yo...—John no podía hablar, tan solo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera conservarse limpio lo hacía temblar.

—¿Qué escondes ahí, soldadito?—Dijo con una rara sonrisa, Moriarty pateó casi juguetón las piernas del doctor pero Watson no se movió.—No volveré a preguntar.—Sin previo aviso James hundió su pie contra la ingle de John.

" _¡Ah!_ ", un suspiro lleno de alivio salió de John.

La calma lo envolvió de la nada, sin embargo, eso cambió cuando se percató de lo caliente que se sentían sus pantalones. La orina corrió por todas sus piernas haciendo pesada la mezclilla, no podía parar, _y fue tanto el desahogo que no quiso hacerlo_. El olor fue intencio, agrio y casi rancio, todo el trasero de John se mojó haciendo un charco debajo de él, la iluminación entre blanca y azul hacía resaltar la orina que se extendió por todo el piso en largas líneas hasta llegar a los zapatos de Moriarty.

—¿Ahora me pondrás atención?—Inquirió James respirando profundamente.

John asintió con el rostro sonrojado de vergüenza, su corazón retumbaba horriblemente contra su pecho, incómodo se levantó sintiendo los meados recorrer sus piernas hasta alojarse en sus calcetas y un poco dentro de sus zapatos, la mayoría quedó en su entrepierna y pronto se hizo fría contra su ropa interior.

—La vista abajo. No voltees o haré que vuelen tu cabeza—dijo James dando una gran zancada hasta estar frente a frente con el doctor.

—¿Qué?—Preguntó confundido mirando al hombre, John esperaba risas y asco por parte del consultor criminal pero Moriarty parecía neutral.

James le dió una bofetada.—La vista abajo.

John no dudó en obedecer. Su cabeza se mantuvo agachada con terror, el enorme chaleco impedía ver su pantalón hecho un desastre, _y estaba más agradecido por ello de lo que debería_ , aun así le fue posible mirar el delgado camino de orina que se formó en el piso.

Desconcertado sintió las manos de Moriarty sobre su pantalón, sin prisa jalaba la cremallera hasta que la abrió y su helada mano se metió dentro de la ropa interior de John, tomó el pene del otro con un fuerte tirón haciendo que se quejara.

—Shh, silencio mascota. Hay que enseñarte modales—le dijo en un susurro, _su voz se escuchaba más pesada_.

El rostro de Moriarty contra su cuello le hizo sentir su caliente aliento.

Un ligero vaivén se formó dentro de sus pantalones, la baja temperatura de la habitación le erizó la piel, el potente olor a orina aturdía un poco la mente de John, pena y asco le revolvía el estómago. Pero aquello no parecía importarle a su libido, la suave mano de Moriarty le dio una rápida erección, aquella mano intrusa se movía mojada arriba y abajo, pasaba su pulgar por la glande dando escalofríos por lo sensible que estaba.

—Si... Ah, que mascota tan buena.—Decía casi murmurando para si mismo, Moriarty en cada momento respiraba hondo. John era muy consciente de que lo más seguro era que disfrutara del intenso olor, y eso le hizo abochornarse hasta sentir su cara tan caliente como la fiebre.

John no necesitó mucho para pronto estar totalmente erguido, su pene era duro y comenzó a disfrutar de la mano de Moriarty, sus dedos lo recorren por todas partes hasta dar con sus bolas dándoles un travieso apretón, Watson se resistió a gemir...

_James aparentaba no importarle_

El hombre parecía perdido en su propio placer pese a que su erección se mantiene dentro de su elegante pantalón negro. Moriarty no se frotaba contra John, pero su mano sobrante recorría la mojada mezclilla empapandose de orina. Los movimientos de James se hicieron más persistentes, fuertes y casi dolorosos dándole un abrumador calor al miembro de John, Watson se sostuvo a si mismo cuando el orgasmo lo alcanzó, sus caderas se balancearon y un chorro de semen cubrió la mano de Moriarty, espeso y cálido lo dejó caer contra sus calzoncillos.

—Si sales vivo de aquí,—le dijo James contra su oído—¿quieres ir a nadar?

**Author's Note:**

> Mil gracias por leer, el siguiente capitulo es totalmente distinto.  
> Estos son un tiro rápido así que no abra continuación (aunque algunos se dividirán en dos o tres). 
> 
> Comenten! =)


End file.
